Memorias
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Páginas del diario de John Kramer.


**Capítulo 1: Amanda.**

* * *

><p>Amanda. A veces temo por ella. Se piensa que no sé acerca de qué significa la caja de metal bajo su cama, esa que cuida tan escrupulosamente como si fuera un tesoro. Cree que no he notado lo que hace cuando piensa que le he dado la espalda.<p>

Es frágil, lo sé. Creciendo sin padre y una madre alcohólica, su visión del mundo no puede ser tan estable como los martillazos que da al metal sin parpadear. Admiro su fuerza mientras lo hace, la tenacidad con que trabaja cada material y el ahínco con que adquiere nuevos conocimientos. Desearía que fuera así siempre. Si queremos ser realistas, las estadísticas estaban en su contra: lastimosamente la mayoría de los hijos de adictos terminan igual. Los niños aprenden todo de sus padres antes que de cualquier parte. Ella siempre tuvo opciones, por supuesto, pero es difícil cuando no se tiene otro ejemplo.

No puedo dejar de sentirme herido porque lo haga. Una joven hermosa e inteligente como ella debería ser algo más que una niña en eterna búsqueda del padre que perdió, de la seguridad que su madre no supo darle. Buscó esa misma sensación de bienestar en las drogas, en las heridas, en los sujetos con que compartía cama. Siempre ahí afuera, en el exterior, dentro de una jeringa o el filo de una navaja. Nunca adentro. Nunca lo buscó en ella misma. Depende de otro para sentirse bien.

Ella no lo entiende todavía. Cuando le hablo de mi muerte (es imprescindible hacerlo) sé que ella preferiría que me lo callara. Le da miedo lo que pueda suceder una vez me haya ido. Algo me dice que sería como pasar por el síndrome de abstinencia otra vez. No más lecciones de anatomía los jueves a la noche. No más trabajos en conjunto, no más marcas de rojo sobre sus diseños. No más películas románticas y cursis que ella adora desdeñar en mi presencia, como si despreciara el amor mismo mientras lo reclama a gritos con su mirada. No más ir al mercado por mi marca de yogur favorito y compartirlo. Es una terrible cocinera. Prefiere las comidas pre-hechas que sólo necesitan pasar por un horno microondas unos cuantos minutos, pero sé que también extrañará cocinar para mí cuando me agarra el deseo de probar pastas con salsa boloñesa, aunque las suyas sepan a calcetín humedecido en agua. Lo sé porque yo también lo extrañaría.

Todavía recuerdo el primer día que la traje conmigo, no ya como jugadora si no como aprendiz.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando lo que tenía sobre mi mesa.

—¿No la reconoces? —le dije, sorprendido, y lo levanté para que lo viera—. Es la trampa de oso invertida. Gracias a este instrumento estás aquí.

Ella lo examinó sin tocarlo, recorriéndolo todo lo que le permitía la vista.

—Es gracioso —comentó y detecté un leve gesto despectivo en su rostro. No me gustó su falta de aprecio pero me contuve de expresarlo—. No luce tan amenazadora. Son como unos frenillos gigantes.

—Ninguna lo parece realmente hasta que no ves los resultados —le explico reposadamente, dejando el instrumento en su lugar.

Jamás les digo a mis creaciones "máquinas de tortura" o "trampas". Siento que hacerlo rebajaría el propósito para el que las hice. Son instrumentos de aprendizaje, meramente eso.

A pesar de sus palabras puedo ver que está asombrada cuando le enseño el resto y los planos de mis próximos planes. Al instante llega la pregunta que esperaba:

—¿Y yo podré hacer cosas como esas?

—Si aprendes correctamente las lecciones no hay razón para no hacerlo —asiento.

Algo de emoción se había colado por mi pecho al oírla. Me pregunto si así es como se sienten los padres cuando sus vástagos se interesan por su trabajo y deciden que quieren hacer lo mismo. No tuve oportunidad de experimentar algo así. No antes de encontrar a Amanda.

En gran parte creo que es por eso que la conservo tan cerca de mí, a pesar de que presiento la oscuridad en su interior. Con el detective Hoffman más bien es una relación de profesor-alumno, impersonal, de provecho para ambas partes. Hay un respeto mutuo por nuestras cualidades. Debo decir que yo lo hice desde el momento en que miró sin miedo la escopeta que até a su pecho. Otros hombres habrían gritado pidiendo explicaciones, pero él se quedó a la espera y sólo se alarmó cuando tiré del gatillo. En él vi no sólo una plena confianza en sus facultades, si no una viva inteligencia que no dejaba de moverse cual reloj suizo.

De cierta forma, ellos dos son como dos caras de una misma moneda. Emoción e intelecto. Si lograran combinarse en uno sería el aprendiz ideal. Pero ellos nunca trabajarían juntos. Amanda es demasiado insegura, posesiva, y el detective Hoffman no tiene paciencia cuando de emoción se trata. El detective Hoffman jamás entendió por qué la conservo a mi lado. Ni aún tratando de explicarle que a veces yo me olvido de que siento y ella me lo recuerda lo comprendería.

—

Viernes en la noche. En nuestra cultura occidental, esa es la noche de citas. Yo ni siquiera lo sabría de no ser porque las películas de Amanda lo mencionan. Me siento definitivamente viejo y picado por ello al conocer todas las cosas que ignoro, pero ella, sin que yo tenga que decir nada, me tranquiliza diciendo que no me pierdo de nada importante. Se siento superior moralmente despreciando los vacíos valores de la posmodernidad.

Jill y yo pedíamos pizza a la hawaiana, su favorita, mientras veíamos televisión acurrados en el sofá. Yo ahora estoy postrado en mi silla de ruedas y Amanda está sentada a su vez en una silla, los pies subidos a una otomana. Un bol de palomitas de maíz en su regazo. No es distinta a cualquier adolescente o mujer soltera descansando a sus anchas entonces. Me agrada verla así, me da esperanza en su futuro. Sólo por eso tolero estas comedias simplonas. Extiendo la mano para tomar algo de comida y ella me lo aparta al instante, mirándome ceñuda.

—Les puse mantequilla artificial —aclaró, suavizando su tono—, ¿estás seguro de que puedes comerlas?

Esta es una escena doméstica, cotidiana para tantas personas en el mundo, y sin embargo a mí sigue maravillándome que aún sea capaz de vivirla. He perdido tantas cosas que Amanda me ha devuelto.

—El cáncer está aquí —digo señalándome la sien, paciente—, no en mi estómago. No te preocupes. Yo sería el primero en vigilar mi dieta.

Estoy en esa etapa en la que me siento débil y cansado todo el tiempo. Sin embargo los dolores de cabeza remiten con los calmantes aún. Ahora siento el dulce placer de la pereza, producto sólo del trabajo cumplido. Atrás de nosotros están apiladas las grabadoras, casetes y otros materiales que Amanda ha traído esta tarde. Jamás compra seguido en un mismo sitio por indicación mía, aunque eso debería ser de simple sentido común. Le da vuelta a la ciudad dos veces para conseguir lo necesario. Hizo una tercera para conseguir las palomitas y alquilar lo más recomendados. Ha hecho bien y así se lo he expresado, en lugar de reprocharle su tardanza. Algo dulce y simple jamás viene mal de vez en cuando.

—Ah, claro —dice ella, un poco apagada y deja el bol a mi alcance.

Me echa esa mirada alegre y servil que casi me hace olvidar las señales de alarma que se ocultan bajo su devoción. Me sirvo un puñado y trato de disfrutar cada segundo en que el sabor inunda mi boca. Sí, por cosas así de pequeñas como estas vale la pena vivir, vale la pena luchar. Le comunico este pensamiento a Amanda. Ella se muestra de acuerdo y procura masticar de otro modo desde entonces, más lento y sentido, buscando el gozo secreto que yo le sugerí. Creo que ella piensa que lo siente y se vuelve a mí, sonriente. Asiento para darle mi aprobación.

El afecto casi me lleva a pensar que desearía que fuera así por siempre, tan fácil de complacer y ser complacido. Pero cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, sólo Amanda sabrá qué quiere hacer. No puedo estar detrás ella ayudándole siempre con la respuesta correcta. Debe crecer y valerse por sí misma. Es el deber de todo mentor el observar impasible la evolución de su estudiante en la prueba final.

Pero yo espero secretamente deseo que salga bien.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


End file.
